


Unveil

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 灵感来源是剧场版第一周的入场者特典，虽然我自己更偏向是秋彦和春树主动去找阿上和真冬坦白的，但是春树和秋彦偷偷摸摸谈恋爱被阿上大人当场抓包的场面也太爽了，所以就写了。//前后画风严重割裂
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unveil

"阿上，我们去外面抽根烟，你和真冬先慢慢研究一下这个和弦要怎么转换吧。"  
练习了近两个小时，秋彦和春树才终于逮着了个机会出来抽根烟。   
"刚才在里面就想问了，你的手指怎么 了？" 忘带火的秋彦盯着那只正给在自己点烟的手问道。  
"这个吗，中午切山药的时候手滑切破了，" 春树放好火机，又抬起左手看了看裹着创可贴的食指，用拇指勾了勾卷起的胶布边缘，"松掉了啊……"  
"怎么那么不小心，"秋彦轻轻抓过春树的手，"让我看看。"  
原本缠得紧紧的创可贴因刚才弹贝斯时不断用力地按揉推滑琴弦而磨损得厉害，从卷起的边缘看进去，能隐约瞥到发红的指尖，似乎是因伤口裂开而又渗出了血。  
"好像有点出血了吧，不换不行了，有带备用的吗？我给你换"  
"嗯，口袋里有。"  
秋彦接过春树手里的创可贴，小心翼翼地将旧胶布拆了下来。创口不算浅，又因为刚才练琴反复揉按而再次裂开出血，指腹的凹痕和伤口交错着，不难想象练琴时来回刺激伤处的感觉，春树对此也完全不吭声，秋彦盯着手指轻轻地皱了皱眉头。  
而这个细微的表情也被春树捕捉到了。  
"手指会痛吗？" 秋彦嘴里叼着烟，说话声也变得有点含糊，却仍旧听得春树耳根一点点泛起红来。  
"不会，一个小伤口而已。"   
"再消个毒会好些，不过现在没办法了。"  
秋彦撕开创可贴包装，仔细地给春树贴上，接着才松开一只手去拿走嘴里衔着的那支烟，扭过身去掸掉灰。春树这才回过神来，意识到自己刚才也完全忘了夹在右手上的烟，只顾盯着秋彦，自己的支烟也已经烧出了一大截灰。  
秋彦一只手轻轻地掸着烟灰，另一只手却扔握着春树的不放。  
虽然俩人已经秘密交往了一段时间，却一直没跟高中生们交待，一是不知要如何开口，二是一想到他们可能会有的反应，就不敢轻率地公开了，尤其是立夏那个一点就着的个性，真感想象会发生什么事。春树想起当初立夏带着真冬来找他时，自己还一口否决两人交往，虽然最后还是硬着头皮同意了，过后队内也没出什么大乱子，可毕竟队内谈恋爱不利于乐队发展是几个人早就达成的共识，这一次却轮到身为大人的他们来犯戒。  
趁着溜出来吸烟的时间在饮料贩售机旁不远处的小巷里偷偷接吻是俩人这段时间以来隐秘的情趣。晚上这个时间周边冷清得要命，几乎不会有人过来，而小巷里几乎没有灯，就算有人在外面经过也不一定能察觉，即便如此，听到脚步声靠近时，俩人还是会紧张得屏住呼吸，待脚步声走远时又放松下来，这个时候春树总是会不小心笑声出来，同时又得立刻把声音压回去，这是俩人心照不宣的小乐趣。  
今天也是如此，不远处贩售机旁正有人选购着饮料，听着罐子咕咚咕咚地滚下来，角落里的俩人大气不敢喘，却依旧像糖黐豆一样紧紧贴在一起，等到几乎没什么动静了，春树才轻声问道："要回去了吗？"  
"再一分钟。"  
接吻时，春树那只裹着创可贴的食指总是不自觉地勾着秋彦掌心，挠得他心里越发地痒，也越发不想离开恋人的唇。

"哐当——"  
易拉罐掉落的清脆声响惊扰了角落里的情侣，俩人循声望过去，却看到立夏一脸震惊的模样：双眼瞪得比铜铃还大，嘴巴足足能塞下一只拳头。  
看到梶哥和春树哥接吻给立夏带来的冲击感不亚于不小心撞见爸妈在房内亲热，或者说，比这个还要吓人。  
"啊！！！！！！" 大脑宕机了五秒的立夏突然指着前方吼了起来。  
"啊！！！！！！！！！！" 秋彦也突然跟着一起吼。  
"是说你喊什么啊！！！！"  
刚才亲热时，春树的脸也不过是像微醺一般泛红，被立夏撞见后却瞬间通红得似乎能掐出血来，不知所措了好一会儿才站起身将两个大喊大叫的家伙推回练习室。  
"你们这样会打扰别人的，真冬还等着我们，先继续练习吧，过后我会跟你解释清楚的。" 春树原打算先这样搪塞过去。  
然而立夏在接下来的练习中完全心不在焉，指法凌乱不堪，眼睛还一直直勾勾地瞪着秋彦，秋彦也心虚得不敢看立夏。  
"上山同学，你不舒服吗？"连真冬都察觉出了异样。  
"不行！"立夏喊停所有人，"梶哥还有春树哥你俩到底怎么回事快给我说清楚啊？！"

"……就是这样一回事，"秋彦噼里啪啦解释一通，"所以请把春树交给我吧……"  
"恭喜你们。"真冬的回应倒像是他一点也不意外的样子。  
"坚决反对！" 立夏的怒吼声在小小的练习室里回荡，撞击着每个人的耳膜。  
见立夏如此反应，秋彦竟突然跪下，字正腔圆地对立夏保证道："我会努力的。"  
立夏的反应完全在春树的意料之中，当初他不愿意那么快向高中生们坦白也是因为这个，他有种不详的预感，再这么下去，这个乐队迟早要解散……  
"春树哥你看清楚啊！对方可是梶哥！虽然我很崇拜作为前辈的他，可他不根本不是一个可靠的男人，和他交往你绝对会受累的啊！"  
秋彦此时除了苦笑却也做不出别的表情。  
"就这样决定了，这段关系就此打住吧！"  
"决定哪样啊！" 秋彦听到后差点没跳起来。  
"但是和他交往之后，他对我还是蛮上心的来着……"春树见状也只好插点话缓和一下气氛，脑子里也不禁回想起方才秋彦换胶布时那个不易察觉的皱眉。  
然而立夏依旧对自己崇拜却前科累累的梶哥充满怀疑， 吵吵闹闹了一个多小时，立夏才总算勉勉强强接受了这个现实，练习室的近一半租金，竟都浪费在了吵架上，因此后半段什么也没练成。  
"总之，我们会一起努力的。"  
春树最后用这样一句承诺终止了争吵，这当然不是他为了停止争吵才说的场面话，而是他的决心，也是秋彦的决心。纵观过去，的确没有几个内部消化的乐队能够走到最后，但是不努力一把又怎么知道自己不是那个少数派？他们心里也清楚，既然彼此都已跨出那一步，就已经没有回头路可走了；再者，既然立夏和真冬都能做好，他们又为什么不能呢。  
所幸，秋彦也好，春树也好，都莫名有信心牵着对方的手走下去，这也是俩人心照不宣的秘密。

Fin.


End file.
